jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Bat Out of Hell III: The Monster Is Loose
Description Bat Out of Hell III: The Monster Is Loose is a 2006 album by Meat Loaf. Meat Loaf and Jim Steinman had previously battled over the "Bat Out of Hell" trademark. Steinman had wanted to finish the trilogy, but Meat Loaf did not want to wait on him. An agreement was reached where Meat Loaf could release the album, and Steinman could use the title for his Bat Out of Hell musical. The album caused controversy because many fans feel that without Steinman's involvement, the album is not worthy of the "Bat Out of Hell" title. Additionally, some fans feel that Desmond Child did not do a good job as producer. Songs #The Monster Is Loose #Blind as a Bat #It's All Coming Back to Me Now #Bad for Good #Cry Over Me #In the Land of the Pig, the Butcher Is King #Monstro #Alive #If God Could Talk #If It Ain't Broke, Break It #What About Love? #Seize the Night #The Future Ain't What It Used to Be #Cry to Heaven Credits Producer - Desmond Child Lead Vocals - Meat Loaf Featured Vocal - Marion Raven (track 3), Patti Russo (track 11), Jennifer Hudson (track 13) Backing Vocals - Kasim Sulton, Desmond Child, Eric Troyer, Todd Rundgren (tracks 1, 3, 4), Storm Lee, Patti Russo (tracks 10, 11, 12, 13), James Michael (track 2), Jeannette Olson, Carolyn "C.C." Jablonski (tracks 10, 11, 12, 13), Diana Grasselli, (tracks 2, 7, 13, 14), Jason Paige, Camile Saviola (track 10), John Gregory (tracks 3, 11), Marti Frederiksen (track 11), Becky Baeling (track 11), Maria Vidal (track 13), Keely Pressly (track 3), Brett Cullen (track 8), Andreas Carlsson (track 8) Guitar - Paul Crook (tracks 2, 4, 6, 10, 13), Randy Flowers (tracks 2, 3, 10, 13), Brian May (track 4), Steve Vai (track 6), John 5 (track 1), John Shanks (tracks 8, 11), Corky James, David Levita (track 3), Clint Walsh (track 6), Dan Warner (tracks 3, 14), Rusty Anderson (tracks 8, 11, 12, 13), Eric Sardinas (track 10), Eric Bazilian (tracks 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12, 13) Bass Guitar - Kasim Sulton Piano - Matt Rollings (tracks 2, 6, 10, 13), Mark Alexander (tracks 10, 13) Organ - Matt Rollings (tracks 2, 6, 10, 13), Mark Alexander (tracks 10, 13), Bettie Ross (tracks 7, 8, 12) Programming - Doug Emery (track 14), Harry Sommerdahl (tracks 2, 7, 9, 10), Chris Vrenna (track 6), Randy Canto (track 10) Harp (tracks 6, 14) - Stephanie Bennett Irish Flute (track 14) - Eric Rigler Trumpet (track 10) - Gary Grant, Steve Madaio Tenor Saxophone (track 10) - Tom Saviano Baritone Saxophone (track 10) - Don Marchese Drums - Victor Indrizzo (tracks 1, 3, 4, 5, 9), Kenny Aronoff (tracks 2, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12), John Miceli (tracks 10, 13) Percussion - Kenny Aronoff (tracks 2, 6, 7, 8, 11, 12), Lee Levin (track 14) Boy Soprano (tracks 7, 13, 14) - Graham Phillips Gospel Choir (tracks 8, 13) - Barbara Allen, Esther Austin, Cheryl Brown, Vernon Allen, Sonya Byous, Bonita Brisco, Roshuan Stovall, Sandra Stokes, Jessica Jones, Joseph Powell Orchestra Arranger/Conductor - David Campbell Category:Projects